Calhoun County, Iowa
Calhoun County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,670. Its county seat is Rockwell City. History Calhoun County was formed on January 15, 1851 from open land originally named Fox County. It was renamed in 1853 after the seventh US Vice President secessionist John C. Calhoun. When the tracks of the Illinois Central Railroad were laid through the county in 1870, the county seat was moved from Lake City to Rockwell City. The first train reached Rockwell City on August 7, 1882 and the population count doubled in the same year. The first courthouse, built of wood, burned to the ground in 1884 and the county government moved into a nearby hotel. In 1913, the current courthouse was built. On July 6, 1893, Pomeroy was struck by a tornado that measured F5 on the Fujita scale. With a damage path wide and long, the tornado destroyed about 80% of the homes in Pomeroy. The tornado killed 71 people and injured 200. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 20 * Iowa Highway 4 * Iowa Highway 7 * Iowa Highway 175 Adjacent counties *Pocahontas County (north) *Webster County (east) *Greene County (southeast) *Carroll County (southwest) *Sac County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 9,670 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,108 housing units, of which 4,242 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,115 people, 4,513 households, and 3,014 families residing in the county. The population density was 20 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 5,219 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.06% White, 0.69% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. 0.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 4,513 households out of which 27.80% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.20% were non-families. 30.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 23.10% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 22.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,286, and the median income for a family was $41,583. Males had a median income of $28,787 versus $20,095 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,498. 10.10% of the population and 7.10% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 13.50% of those under the age of 18 and 8.50% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Communities Cities *Farnhamville *Jolley *Knierim *Lake City *Lohrville *Lytton *Manson *Pomeroy *Rinard *Rockwell City *Somers *Yetter Unincorporated communities *Easley *Knoke *Twin Lakes, a census-designated place Townships Calhoun County is divided into sixteen townships: * Butler * Calhoun * Cedar * Center * Elm Grove * Garfield * Greenfield * Jackson * Lake Creek * Lincoln * Logan * Reading * Sherman * Twin Lakes * Union * Williams Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Calhoun County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Calhoun County, Iowa *Calhoun County Courthouse References External links *County website *Graphic-Advocate Newspaper Category:Calhoun County, Iowa Category:1855 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1855